heroes torn heart
by chaostheory1989
Summary: inspired by a song, Zelda at Links funeral. link to song off newgrounds dot com at start, listen to it while you read. NOT A SONG FIC
1. Heroes torn heart

I wrote this after I heard this song on the Newgrounds Audio Portal it struck me as something I would have to write something for, although my original idea didn't fit it and had action and heart felt dialogue between the dying Link and the tearful Zelda. Although this idea, which is more Links funeral then his actual death, any way enjoy

**Hero's torn heart**

It happened last night, a kingdom, envious of Hyrule's greatness and prosperity, came and threatened our people, and the most loved King, the bearer of the triforce of courage came down on them, with a fury unknown since the days of Ganon. He defended his people, and it cost him his life. A single arrow, which is what, struck my beloved king down, it went through his regal robes, if it were his younger days, when he lived in adventure, and there would have been chain mail to stop the penetration, to save his life. Now there are five races, all united in grief.

Link had made is request, to be buried in Kokiri, the village he grew up in, and where his first people live on, where his child hood friends still prosper. His body is garbed, in the clothes of the legendary hero, grasped in his hands, are a Kokiri sword, forged to be a replica of his first blade, on his chest rests a copy of the most legendary blade, the blade that picked him, the Master Sword, and grasped in his right hand, is the customary sword of his honorary people, the Gerudo, a long sweeping blade, which the female warrior so the Gerudo so valiantly fight with. Around his body in his tomb of rock taken by his brothers the Gorons from the bowels of death mountain, rests the water, taken from the water of the great fairy fountain around Hyrule, gathered by the great Queen Ruto of the Zora.

In the centre of each of the hubs, of the people Link travelled to in his quest against the evil Ganon stands a statue, of our hero, in his days of glory, fighting evil at the age of just seventeen. He faced horrors no man should face, and because of his never ending courage, he won the hearts and minds of the Hylians, no king nor queen, has had such a level of mourning, and did none receive the rage of a widowed queen, and her courageous son, given the triforce of courage at his fathers death bed. The last of the envoys of the jealous monarchy were struck down by the fury of the Goddesses and their corpses cast in to the mouth of Death Mountain.

In the countless generations that have yet to come, none will not know the name of my beloved husband, the brother of the Gorons, and friend of the Zora and honorary Gerudo, the king who grew as a forever youthful child of Kokiri, the legend of Link, and nor shall I forget the man, who fought for his people to the very end, the teen who struck down evil, or the seven year old, who snuck past the guards of Hyrule Castle and stole my heart.

* * *

I had the film 300 in my head writing this and couldn't help compare Link to Leonidas of Sparta, attacking the Envoys that threaten his people with death and destruction I hope you enjoyed this 


	2. Saria's Lament

For the full impact of this piece of writing, it should be read whilst the song that inspired it and was written with it playing be played, the song is here in the newgrounds audio portal There will be one more addition to this, the final one will finally be from Link's point of view and I may even finally name his son who even in this chapter is known only as Link Son or other varients

**Saria's Lament**

I still can't quite grasp what has happened, it was like the world was crying when Zelda arrived with her son to tell me what had happened, the rain barraged our tiny village for days before, it's as if the world knew our hero…my hero was going to die. I ran straight to his old tree house, after the lost woods, that had become my sanctuary, Link was so unlike the other Kokiri males, even at the lowest of levels, he was different, his comforting scent, the scent of leaves, of dirt, of the woods and something else, just beneath the surface of the Kokiri smells, the smell of swords, even after all these years, I can still smell it.

It is rare for a Kokiri to have nightmares, very rare, according to the Deku sprout, a Kokiri will only have nightmares, if a loved one was struck down in cold blood, because of the way a Kokiri lives, there is no living memory of another Kokiri having such a nightmare, it is forever the same, nigh a facet changes, and each morning, I wake up with the coldness of fresh fallen tears on my face.

I see an angry man of a jealous King, Hyrule, in its age of prosperity brought on by Link, and he wishes it be his, or no one else's. I see the arrow fly, sliding effortlessly in to his skin, not a thing was there to stop its inevitable journey, and it slides in to his brave heart, dooming him to the coldness of his end, he beckons his only son, so alike our mighty King in looks and in heart, and with his dying breath, passes down the triforce of courage, which carried him, so valiantly in to so many wars.

I have to stand and watch as he dies, every night I scream, and every night, he smiles at me, I have to sit and watch as his soul, torn from his body, is greeted by the three great Goddesses, there to guide my hero to the Sacred Realm, in those hallowed grounds our Bravest King, will await the arrival of his beloved Queen, and eventually his son.

It breaks my heart so, to see him die, only Zelda and her bravest Son, who have been bound together, by Hyrulian and Kokiri magic in the eternal bond of marriage, and the most sacred of Kokiri laws, entwining. Until their final breaths, Link will be able to communicate with them.

When Link was but a young boy, we had a song; we could play it on our ocarinas and talk with each other no matter the distance. We called the song Saria's Song, but from this day forth it will never be known as such, it will be known as Saria's Lament, and on the day of our hero it will be played, throughout Hyrule, the Kokiri, the Gorons, the Zora, the Gerudo and the Hylians will all hear, Saria's Lament played, for our fallen King, for our fallen Love, for our Link the Hero Of Time.

I will forever miss you, and I will forever love you.


End file.
